Cheer Up
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: everything's inside so please enjoy!


**Hotshot: **hey everyone, this one-shot was requested by a good friend so...here we go! Hope you all enjoy!

**Warnings: **established mech/mech relationship, sad Zero, Interfacing, me and my friend's headcannons mentioned

**summary:** After the events of Locroa and getting the real Rele back, Zero isn't as happy as most thought he would be. Bakunetsumaru decided that it is his job to make him feel better.

**Pairings: **established Zero/Baku

* * *

><p><strong>Cheer Up<strong>

Baku roamed the ship, trying to find his best friend and mate. He knows he was in the big tin can somewhere and hes going to find his knight. He searched a few more before deciding to go outside. What was on the deck? Zero of course. Baku could kick himself for how stupid he is. He walked over and sat down beside Zero who said nothing.

"Zero?" He tried. Zero didn't even react.

"Zero? whats wrong?" He tried again.

"Leave me alone Baku..." Zero finally stated though it was a response that Baku didn't want.

"But Zero, I want to know why your acting like its a bitter victory. We saved the princess right? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Course I'm happy about that you idiot!" Zero yelled, making Baku flinch slightly. "And it is a bitter victory for me since I practically KILLED my own BROTHER today!"

"..Deathsythe- er...Deed...was your brother...?"

"Yes, now leave me alone! you wouldn't understand what I'm going through!" Zero slumped, hands balled into and only child so just-"

"I'm not an only child."

"...What? you told us you-"

"Because my older brother went ad joined Kibaomaru. Sure I haven't killed his stupid aft yet but still, I know what you are going through."

"Than why did you lie?"

"Come on Zero, at the time, if I had told, you would be the first to jump at my throat and began to not trusting me." He explained. Zero said nothing, knowing that there was a slim chance of that. It's not like it was now, back than he trusted no one, not even Captain and Shute even though they had helped him. Baku saying that his brother had turned to the enemy, he would have distrust Baku in a instant. Now though...

"Guess your right..." Zero mumbled, looking down. Baku wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on. lets go inside." Baku got up and held his hand out for the knight. Zero grabbed it and stood before letting his hand go. They both walked inside and down the hall.

Zero suddenly grabbed Baku's hand and ran through the halls, dragging Baku behind him. He made it to his room in no time, pushed Baku in, shut the door behind him and basically pounced on the samurai, retracting their masks before kissing the other.

Baku had let out a yelp at being pounced before melting into the demanding kiss. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and deepen the kiss, swiping his glossa across Zero's bottom parts his lips and before letting out a small moan as Baku slipped his glossa in and start to explore, rubbing up against the other's glossa. Baku started to go backwards, pulling Zero along and gets close to the berth. He break the kiss before picking Zero up and puts him on the berth and climbs on top of him. He heard Zero's panel being retracting and presses two fingers against the port before pushing in, making the knight buck.

Baku started to thrust his fingers, nibbling on the other's neck. Zero groaned. "Baku...Please.."

Baku smirked against the neck before adding a third finger and started to thrust them harshly, making Zero gasp and grip his shoulders. After a few more thrusts, he pulled his fingers out and retracted his own penal, letting his pressurized spike extend. He positioned himself before thrusting in to the hilt. Zero let out a groan, arching his back.

Baku started to thrust, letting out a growl at the tightness. He heard Zero moaned out his name and he picked up the pace. Zero gripped harder on Baku's shoulders and let out a groan. "B...Baku!"

Baku began to pound into the knight until Zero overloaded onto both of their abdomen and he overloaded himself in the other's port before slowly pulling out and laid down beside the knight, panting. He felt Zero cuddling him and he cuddled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> Sorry if this isnt as good as the others, it was really early in the morning when I finished this so yeah...remember to review!


End file.
